


I can be your family

by xxitisbluexx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: AU donde la Hermandad no vende a Gendry, él se une a ellos a pesar del disgusto de Arya y todos marchan rumbo a Los Gemelos solamente para presenciar la masacre en "La Boda Roja"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin
> 
> A/N: ¡Estoy de regreso!
> 
> Lo siento mucho, pero he estado un poco ocupada con la uni y temas personales. Sé que tengo dos fics que actualizar, pero estoy con un bloqueo importante.
> 
> Como saben, la séptima temporada de GOT se estrenará en pocas semanas, y bueno ... Amo Gendrya y quise hacer mi aporte.
> 
> Solamente tengo dos cosas que decir:
> 
> 1) Dudé mucho de escribir esto. No me siento cómoda escribiendo un fic de GOT, creo que la vara en cuanto a escritura, descripciones, personalidades esta MUY ALTA, y no lo sé, sentía que mi fic no iba a encajar, porque he visto otros que en verdad captan la esencia de GOT y al leerlos es como mirar una obra paralela de George, pero bueno. Pido disculpas por cualquier palabra que quede fuera de contexto, y también si no usé mayúsculas para los títulos como "Mi Señora, o Mi Señor". Busqué algo de información en Google, e hice lo que pude.
> 
> 2) No soy una lectora de los libros. He leído solamente un par de partes de Arya (mi personaje favorito) y entiendo el "enfado" que puede haber en cuanto a las diferencias, no vengo a discutir eso. Mi fic está basado en la serie de HBO, pero tiene algunos datos del libro.
> 
> También quiero pedir un favor: la edad de Arya es algo que me tiene MUY CONFUNDIDA. Quiero decir, sé que tiene 9 años en los libros (si no me equivoco) cuando abandona Invernalia con su padre y hermana, pero en verdad estaría MUY AGRADECIDA si alguien me aclara que edad tiene (tanto en los libros como en la serie) cuando conoce a Gendry y a la Hermandad.
> 
> La edad de Arya no está aclarada en este capítulo, pero quiero aclarar que en este fic no habrá nada explicito (si busca un raiting M, olvidenlo), así que me gusta la idea de que Arya tenga 10-12. Algo muy inocente y puro, con sentimientos confusos ya saben.
> 
> Por último, creo que esto durará 2 capítulos, 3 como máximo.

Arya se removió en el suelo rocoso y áspero, anhelando encontrar su sueño pronto. La lluvia los había acompañado durante tantos días seguidos que ya no podía recordar el número exacto y ahora que finalmente había cesado, descubrió que necesitaba del sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo para poder dormir. O tal vez era el hecho de que la cueva amplificaba las risas de los miembros de la Hermandad sin Estandartes, quienes bebían junto al fuego, disfrutando de la poca cerveza que les quedaba.  
Arya torció sus labios en una ligera mueca mientras se incorporaba, descansando su espalda contra una gran roca. Sus ojos analizaron la alegre escena frente a ella y cuando su mirada dio con el muchacho de ojos azules, rápidamente volteo su vista. Su mandíbula se tensó con fuerza, mientras apretaba su puño y trataba de hallar algo mejor en lo que enfocarse. Podía sentir la mirada de Gendry puesta en ella, de hecho, la había sentido durante todo el día desde que él hizo público sus deseos de unirse a la Hermandad. Él había hecho sus mejores esfuerzos para acercarse a ella y tratar de conversar, aunque a Arya no le interesaba oír nada más. Había puesto la distancia más larga posible entre ellos, evitaba hablar con él, caminar a su lado, incluso chocar miradas. En un principio él entendió el mensaje y dejó de buscarla, pero a las pocas horas reanudó su tarea y ahora la miraba con tanta fuerza que sentía que quemaba.

— ¿La pequeña dama no puede dormir? —ella levantó la vista y observó a Tom Siete, sonriendo mientras sostenía su arpa —. Me temo que no tenemos té de esencia de sombra nocturna, pero podría tocar una canción para ti.  
—No quiero oír una estúpida canción —le espetó con rabia y cuando el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas, plegándose en un intento por proteger su espacio personal.  
Arya esperaba una respuesta de Tom, pero la risa de Anguy llegó primero.  
—Ya déjala tranquila, la pequeña dama no está de humor —su voz sonaba tan divertida –como si aquello fuera una broma– que reavivó su ira—. Le ofrecí practicar con el arco y lo único que obtuve es un gruñido. Si no te apartas puede que incluso comience a morder. No queremos descubrir si los rumores de que Los Stark se convierten en lobos son ciertos.  
Las risas no tardaron en oírse y Tom finalmente se alejó de ella. En otra situación, Arya se hubiera regodeado con la idea de que la comparen con un lobo, un animal salvaje, fuerte y respetado, pero en su interior no podía dejar de sentirse disgustada por causarle entretenimiento alguno a los hombres que alejarían a Gendry de su lado.

«No es culpa de la Hermandad, Gendry decidió abandonarme».

Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que él decidió aquello por su cuenta, y casi sin pensarlo en su mente aparecieron todas las personas que la habían abandonado. Yoren, Pastel Caliente, Jaquen H'ghar, y ahora Gendry.

—Tom, toca una canción para nuestro nuevo hermano —Anguy propuso con una sonrisa, y los demás dejaron salir pequeños canticos y aplausos para alentarlo.  
Algo dentro de Arya se revolvió al oír esas palabras. Cada risa y rostro alegre de los hombres a su alrededor la hacía sentir humillada, derrotada. La ira se acumuló en su interior con tal rapidez que al tragar saliva sintió un nudo en su garganta, y lágrimas amenazando con salir.

«No, no voy a llorar. No por esto —la última vez que había derramado una lágrima fue cuando ejecutaron a su padre, ni siquiera cuando presenció las torturas en Harrenhal lloró. Aquello no era nada comparado con los horrores que había visto, Gendry no era merecedor de sus lágrimas—. No soy una tonta e indefensa niña, soy un lobo».

Se puso de pie tan de prisa y con tanta rabia que por un momento pensó que todas las miradas estarían enfocadas en ella, pero los demás seguían cantando y riendo como si nada. Dejó de cerrar con fuerza sus puños y se pasó ambas manos por sus pantalones, sintiendo una leve molestia por la presión que había ejercido sobre sus dedos. Ni siquiera volteó la vista hacia atrás, solamente caminó directo hacia el exterior.  
Ya veía los árboles que la rodeaban y sentía la brisa fría de la noche, cuando una mano se posó con determinación sobre su hombro.  
—Lo siento, pero ya conoces las reglas, niña —la voz de Lim sonaba ronca y podía percibir a la perfección el olor a hidromiel saliendo de su boca—. Sabes que no tienes permiso de deambular tú sola por el bosque, en especial cuando cae la noche.  
—Necesito hacer pis —Arya mintió, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener al margen más bajo el enfado en su voz— ¿Acaso requiero tu permiso para eso también?  
Lim aflojó el agarre en su hombro, pero aun así no parecía muy convencido acerca de dejarla ir.  
— ¿Sigues pensando que voy a escapar, no es así? —Arya acusó con su mirada, torciendo su mueca en una pequeña y burlona sonrisa—. Pues no lo haré. Incluso si robara uno de sus caballos, no tengo comida o una espada y no se con certeza en donde estamos.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente Lim suspiró.  
—No te alejes demasiado —le advirtió—. La noche es oscura, y alberga cosas aterradoras.

«Las personas son quienes albergan cosas aterradoras, no la noche».

Se abrió paso lentamente, haciendo su camino cuesta arriba y dando pequeños saltos para pasar por encima de las zonas con pequeñas corrientes de agua que corrían en dirección contraria a la suya. Un golpe de frío inundó su cuerpo, enviándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Si bien había soportado heladas peores en Winterfell –su hogar–, allí tenía lujos que ahora ni siquiera podía imaginar en disfrutar: una gran chimenea en su recamara, abrigos y muchas pieles de animales para cubrirse por la noche. Con la Hermandad nunca le faltaba comida –por más que sea un pan viejo y duro, o cualquier animal que Anguy pudiera cazar– ni agua, pero la ropa y las espadas eran limitadas hasta que se hospedaran en alguna otra posada en la que tuvieran conocidos.  
Siguió caminando hasta que ya no oyó las risas ni los cantos, y la luz de la fogata apenas se distinguía. Encontrándose sola, en medio de la inmensidad del bosque, Arya sintió deseos de huir de allí, de tomar un caballo y galopar lejos de todos.

«Incluso si robara uno de sus caballos, no tengo comida o una espada y no se con certeza en donde estamos».

Aquello que le había dicho a Lim era cierto. Por más que odiaba admitirlo, estaría muerta al tercer día si escapaba de la Hermandad.  
La tranquilidad de la noche se vio interrumpida por unos aullidos lejanos, y Arya levantó su cabeza, sin poder distinguir de que dirección provenían. Casi en forma inconsciente pensó en Nymeria, su loba huargo a la cual había ahuyentado arrojándole piedras para que no sea sacrificada por órdenes del Rey y su esposa.

«Cersei.»

Ese nombre le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Cerró sus ojos un momento, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.  
—Cersei.  
Decirlo en forma alta y clara era un alivio. Hubo un tiempo –en Harrenhal– cuando solamente se atrevía a susurrarlo. No era tonta y sabía que si alguien la oía diciendo los nombres de la familia real estaría en muchos problemas. Ahora nadie estaba allí para escucharla, y los miembros de la Hermandad tenían tanta simpatía por los Lannister como ella.  
—Joffrey.  
Los aullidos desaparecieron en un segundo, y Arya deseó que los Dioses la estuvieran oyendo, aunque no estaba segura de seguir creyendo en ellos.

«Solo hay un Dios, y su nombre es Muerte…»

Eran palabras de Syrio Forel, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar el sonido de su voz.

«Y solo hay una cosa que le decimos a la Muerte…»

—Hoy no —completó la frase en voz alta, pensando en el hombre que dio su vida para protegerla.  
Arya apretó sus puños, y aclaró su garganta. Tenía que hablar claro, porque cada nombre que diga, cada sentencia disfrazada de plegaria sería escuchada por el único Dios que conocía: la Muerte.  
—Ser Meryn Trant.  
Caminó entre los árboles, acariciando la corteza con su mano y sintiendo cada pliegue del tronco.  
—Ser Ilyn Payne.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco, y no cerró sus ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía los vería a todos en su mente: Joffrey, la Reina, y Sansa.  
—El Perro —se apresuró a decir, casi gruñendo, para alejar el recuerdo de su hermana.  
Mycah, su amigo Mycah. Ya no recordaba como lucía su cabello, o el color de sus ojos. La única imagen que tenía en su cabeza era la de su cuerpo desangrándose, montado en la parte trasera del caballo del Perro, como si fuera un cerdo que acaba de cazar.  
—La Montaña.  
Las ramas crujían bajo sus pies, y ella no parecía darle importancia al frío calando entre sus huesos, o al hecho de que con cada paso se alejaba más de la cueva. Continuó unos segundos más, luego se detuvo y exhaló con fuerza, percibiendo el vapor blanco que salía de su boca y danzaba en el aire por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer.  
—Polliver.  
Su mano izquierda se dirigió a su cadera, a ese costado donde solía llevar a aguja, el regalo que Jon le había dado antes de partir hacia el muro. Pero ya no la tenía, y esa sensación de protección que le daba la espada se había convertido en un fantasma ahora.

Su lista había terminado, y una sensación extraña se acunó en su pecho, haciéndola sentir cansada, sin energías. Tenía ganas de recostarse sobre el suelo y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero tan pronto se detuvo pudo sentir el frío y la oscuridad de la noche que había evadido por un par de minutos. Estaba temblando, aunque no sabía con certeza cuando comenzó a hacerlo.

Un crujido se oyó, rompiendo con el silencio del ambiente y Arya se tensó. Luego volvió a escuchar el aullido de un lobo, con más claridad, pero seguía estando demasiado lejos para saber de dónde provenía. Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario para regresar, y al volver a oír los aullidos cerró sus ojos y por un momento se sintió como en los sueños que tenía en que no era Arya Stark, sino una loba. Pero todo pensamiento desapareció tan pronto su cuerpo chocó con algo, demasiado blando para ser la corteza de un árbol. Asustada, dio un salto hacia atrás y antes de tener la oportunidad de poder abrir sus ojos, sus pies ya se habían enredado y estaba sentada en el suelo.

«Hoy no»

Se repitió a sí misma. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las botas de alguien, y cuando quiso levantarse para salir corriendo, unas manos la apresaron, tomándola por los hombros.

«Hoy no, hoy no, hoy no, hoy no»

—Arya.

Alivio. Eso fue lo que inundó su cuerpo tan pronto escuchó esa voz que conocía tan bien. Subió su vista y encontró esos ojos azules que parecían brillar aún más bajo la luz de la luna.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Gendry ahora estaba agachado frente a ella, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.  
Arya abrió su boca para responder, pero entonces recordó la razón por la que se había alejado de los demás en primer lugar.  
Se puso de pie a una velocidad que creía imposible, tan rápido que hizo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volver a caer.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó, no haciendo caso a su pregunta. Su voz sonaba con tanta rabia que casi no podía creer que todo ese rencor estuviera dirigido a Gendry, el único amigo que le quedaba luego de que Pastel Caliente decidiera abandonarlos.  
Él levantó su pie para acercarse, pero debió haber visto la incomodidad en su rostro, porque un segundo después dio un paso hacia atrás.  
—Todos están enloquecidos, buscándote —aquello era un reproche, pero tenía un tinte de preocupación también—. Lim te dijo que no te alejaras demasiado.  
—Pues exageran —lo cierto es que recién en ese momento Arya se percató de que tan lejos había ido. Ya no veía las llamas de la fogata, o los caballos varados en la entrada, solamente había árboles a su alrededor.  
—Estás temblando —Gendry observó, y ella no sabía cómo lo había hecho porque apenas podía verlo entre tanta oscuridad.  
—Estoy bien —respondió—. Estoy acostumbrada al frío.  
—Además hay lobos por aquí —él continuó—. Los oí aullar mientras te buscaba.  
—No les temo a los lobos.

«No tengo por qué temerles. En mis sueños, soy uno de ellos.»

—Pues deberías —por supuesto que él insistiría, después de todo no era más que un toro terco, muy terco—. Yo les temo.  
—Eso es porque eres un cobarde.  
  
Tiempo atrás, Gendry se reiría al escuchar eso. Le haría cosquillas o la llamaría _"Mi Señora"_ para molestarla, pero ahora ambos sabían que algo había cambiado entre ellos.  
—Arya, yo… —el muchacho apenas pudo pronunciar dos palabras, cuando ella ya estaba caminando de regreso, alejándose de él.  
—Debemos regresar, tú mismo dijiste que estaban buscándome.  
—Arya, por favor, escúchame —Gendry alcanzó su ritmo rápidamente, y ahora ambos caminaban a la par.  
Ella aceleró su paso y logró llevarle ventaja, decidida a no hablarle. Luego de unos segundos se detuvo en seco. En unos días estaría reunida de nuevo con su familia, y no volvería a verlo, todo lo que vivió no sería más que un amargo recuerdo.  
—No quiero oírte, tú me has traicionado —volteó rápidamente, para poder verlo a los ojos—. Pensé que te quedarías conmigo y…  
— ¿Serviría a tu hermano, como herrero? —Gendry completó la frase y ella permaneció en silencio—. Estoy cansado de servir a las personas, Arya.  
—Si te quedas en la Hermandad los servirías a ellos también.  
—Es diferente. Ellos serían mi familia —Arya no necesitaba escuchar más, ni quería hacerlo por lo que volvió a darla la espalda y siguió caminando—. Nunca tuve una familia.

Volvió a detenerse al oír esas palabras, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y casi le impedía respirar, y se volteó para verlo. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero no le importaba. Su pecho le dolía, sentía su traición quemándole a carne viva y quería que se detuviera. Deseaba no haberlo conocido jamás.  
—Yo puedo ser tu familia —era la confesión más pura que había hecho en su vida. Esa era ella, bajando la guardia y dejando de lado la armadura que había construido para que el mundo no la dañe más.  
Por un segundo todo se detuvo. Podía oír las voces de los demás, llamando su nombre, pero ella solo estaba pendiente de cuál sería su respuesta.  
—No serías mi familia —la voz de Gendry estaba quebrada—. Serías _"Mi Señora"._  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y Arya tuvo que morder su labio con fuerza para no llorar. Eso era todo, él la había abandonado. Le abrió su corazón, y aun así decidía abandonarla.  
Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir el sabor de la sangre de su propia boca, las voces de la Hermandad llamándola a gritos volvieron a llenar el ambiente.

«Pronto estaré de regreso con mi familia»

«Voy a olvidarme de todos: Gendry, Pastel Caliente, Jaquen H'ghar. No serán más que un recuerdo pasajero.»

—Bien —ella volvió a hablar. Su voz destilaba rabia, decepción y dolor al mismo tiempo—. De todas formas, no me importa, pronto regresaré con mi familia.  
Esta vez no aumentó su velocidad, simplemente caminó en silencio de regreso a la cueva. Podía escuchar los pasos de Gendry detrás de ella, pero él no se acercó para estar a su lado, solamente permaneció a una distancia prudente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, todos estaban agrupados y Anguy estaba ensillando los caballos, listos para salir a recorrer las profundidades del bosque. Los hombres voltearon a verla, logró escuchar algunos suspiros de alivio, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Lim ya estaba frente a ella.  
— ¡Te dije que no te alejaras!  
Arya lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz, al menos desde que sabía que era una noble y la hija de Ned Stark. Se preguntó si al hombre realmente le preocupaba, o solo le interesaba la recompensa que obtendría por ella.

«No seas tonta –se maldijo en sus pensamientos–. Sólo me están vendiendo.»

Gendry apareció tras ella, y cuando todos permanecieron en silencio Arya pensó que notarían la discusión que habían tenido. Sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas, porqué tan pronto Lim se percató de sus ojos cristalizados, se abalanzó sobre Gendry, tomándolo por el cuello.  
— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —exigió saber, estampándolo contra la pared rocosa de la cueva.  
Lim ya lo había enfrentado de esa forma. Incluso una vez Arya le había preguntado a Tom porqué el hombre odiaba a Gendry. Él le había respondido que Lim no odiaba a Gendry, solamente encontraba inapropiado que un bastardo se relacione en forma tan "confiada" con una noble. Pero por más que ella pensaba y reflexionaba en aquello, no encontraba cual era el problema en que Gendry y ella sean amigos. Ambos habían pasado por mucho, y solo podían confiar el uno en el otro.  
Anguy y Tom corrieron para separar a Lim antes de que cometa una locura, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera tocarlo, ella tomó la palabra.  
—Suéltalo ahora —ordenó.

Los miembros de la Hermandad la trataban con el respeto que merecía una dama –a pesar de que ella se molestaba por ello–, y cuando se alojaban en una posada no permitían que duerma junto a los hombres. Pero esa era la primera vez que le daba una orden directa a uno de ellos. No era Arry –como solían llamarla ante extraños para ocultar su verdadera identidad–, era Arya Stark de Invernalia, ordenando a un hombre que suelte a Gendry. Porqué aun cuando estaba herida y no quería volver a verlo, seguía defendiéndolo.  
Para su sorpresa Lim obedeció y liberó a Gendry, para luego dirigirse a ella.  
—Pido disculpas, Mi Señora Stark —el hombre hizo una leve reverencia ante ella, y Arya hizo un esfuerzo en permanecer seria y actuar como una noble por una vez en su vida—. Pensé que Ser Gendry la estaba molestando.

«Ser Gendry»

Arya tuvo que contenerse para no dejar salir una risa burlona. Gendry ahora era un caballero. No dijo nada más, simplemente entró a la cueva y se sentó frente al fuego, y encontrando exquisito el calor que emanaba.  
Permaneció despierta durante mucho tiempo más, incluso cuando todos los demás cayeron rendidos luego de beber tanto. Cuando sintió que sus parpados no podían permanecer abiertos, susurró los nombres de su lista, y una vez que acabó buscó a Gendry con la mirada. Lo encontró en la dirección contraria a ella, durmiendo solo en un lugar alejado del fuego.

Gendry siempre dormía a su lado, aunque Arya no estaba segura de cuando comenzó a hacerlo. Tal vez había sido cuando descubrió que era una chica. Mientras viajaban hacia el muro, no le dio demasiada importancia. Solamente se preocupaba de permanecer cerca de Yoren. Luego, en Harrenhal, cuando los pusieron en la misma celda ella dormía abrazada a él. La prisión no era más que un par de cercos al aire libre, y no había techo alguno ni paredes que los protegieran de la lluvia y el viento, por lo que ella se aferraba a él para mantener el calor. La primera vez que lo hizo y lo sintió removerse, se arrepintió y pensó en alejarse, pero entonces él simplemente la rodeo con su brazo y la acercó aún más, sin decirle una palabra. Luego de eso, el dormir junto a él se volvió tan natural como respirar y comer. Odiaba cuando debía pasar la noche en una posada y no se le permitía dormir junto a los hombres. En varias ocasiones se escapaba y al amanecer la encontraba junto al muchacho, durmiendo tranquilamente. Lim siempre se enojaba y hacía lo imposible por separarlos, diciendo que aquello no era apropiado para una dama, pero ella simplemente le respondía que no era una dama y que allí solamente era Arry, un niño huérfano.

Arya se levantó y caminó en silencio hacia donde estaba él, mientras todos los miembros de la Hermandad dormían. Cuando se acercó a Gendry, se percató de que el muchacho ya estaba dormido, aunque sabía que despertaba con facilidad.  
Suavemente lo pateó en su pierna izquierda, y en cuestión de segundos él abrió los ojos.  
— ¿Arya? —Gendry murmuró, con voz ronca, sin entender demasiado.  
—Hazte a un lado —ella le ordenó.  
Él la observó, y luego guio su mirada a su alrededor.  
—Aquí no se siente el calor del fuego —susurró—. Es mejor que duermas junto a la fogata.  
Pero ella no quería hacerlo. Sabía que él se había ido allí para no molestarla y darle su espacio, y no le importaba dormir lejos del calor de las llamas. Se cruzó de brazos, y luego de unos segundos Gendry comprendió que no cedería, por lo que se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio.

Arya se recostó dándole la espalda, y él no intento acercarse. Ella imaginó que el sólo dormir a centímetros de distancia sería suficiente, pero se equivocaba. Estaba cansada, y solamente quería cerrar sus ojos y descansar, por lo que lentamente volteó y se acercó a Gendry. Cómo si él lo estuviera esperando, pasó su brazo detrás por detrás y la acercó aún más.  
Lo último que Arya vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Gendry.

«Solo por esta vez –se dijo a si misma, mientras se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo–, es solo por esta vez.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin
> 
> A/N:¡He regresado!
> 
> Finalmente acabé con este capítulo (juro por los Siete que borré y volví a escribir esto al menos 3 veces) y estoy feliz con el resultado, aunque tengo algo que aclarar.  
> En el Summary dije (o al menos di a entender) que La Hermandad presenciaría (en vivo y en directo?) La Boda Roja... Y bueno, lo siento pero he decidido cambiar ese detalle... y he aquí el resultado.
> 
> Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, hay un par de cosas que vale la pena mencionar.
> 
> 1) Sé que en los libros de GRRM, la traducción es muy mala. He visto a cientos de personas criticar que cuando traducen el libro al español, dejan de lado un montón de detalles o fallan en la traducción de algunas palabras que le dan más color a la historia... Así que he aquí mi dilema:  
> He leído varios fics Arya/Gendry en ingles y cuando se refieren a la edad de un personaje (ejemplo, 15 años) lo escriben de esta forma "Diez y cinco", o "Diez y siete" (creo que se ha entendido el punto). Bueno, en los libros traducidos al español (al menos las partes que leí, cómo esa que relata el viaje de Arya hacia Braavos), lo pone de la forma tradicional "Quince años" "Diecisiete años"... En los libros en ingles escriben "Ten and five"...Siendo sincera me gusta más esa versión, es por eso que escribí la edad de Arya de esa manera.
> 
> 2) Sólo resta un capítulo por escribir, y será contado desde el punto de vista de Arya (aunque no en primera persona ya que no es mi estilo)
> 
> Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Tengo más fics que actualizar pero ahora mismo con la emisión de la séptima temporada tengo muchas ideas e inspiración solamente para Gendrya, así que quiero decirles que ya tengo dos o tres fics en mente (todos one-shot, o de pocos capítulos)
> 
> Ahora sí, eso es todo.

Un par de semanas habían pasado ya, y la relación de ambos estaba mejorando. No practicaban lucha ni permanecían demasiado tiempo juntos como antes, pero al menos Arya ya no parecía querer escapar cada vez que se le acercaba. Había vuelto a dormir a su lado, y mantenían conversaciones amistosas cuando cabalgaban juntos. Incluso le había contado acerca de su familia: de la cara que su madre ponía cuando ensuciaba de lodo sus vestidos, haciéndolos lucir como harapos, de cómo Robb la ayudaba a practicar su tiro al arco, a pesar de que Lady Catelyn se oponía a que una de sus hijas –una dama– realizara una actividad tan masculina, de cómo Bran solía perseguirla a través de los pasillos de Invernalia, pero casi nunca lograba alcanzarla porque ella era más rápida, y de cómo se escabullía a la cocina para robar pasteles y los compartía con Rickon. Y Jon, también le habló de Jon. Le contó que era con quien se sentía más unida, de cómo él le revolvía el cabello, la llamaba hermanita y no le interesaba si se ensuciaba jugando.  
A Gendry le encantaba cuando Arya hablaba de Jon. Los ojos de la niña se iluminaban con un brillo que no había visto nunca, y por un momento ella recuperaba la inocencia que le había sido arrebatada cruelmente a tan corta edad.

Gendry levantó su vista y la enfocó en Arya, quien sostenía el arco de Anguy, tomando una de sus flechas. Descansó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y cruzó sus brazos, concentrándose en mirarla. Frente a ella, estaba posicionado el maniquí de una persona hecho totalmente de paja. Los demás le había puesto un casco para hacerlo parecer un blanco más real.  
Observó como ella apuntó y, segundos después, la flecha había dado justo en medio de la cabeza.  
—Joffrey.  
El segundo objetivo lo había puesto más abajo, en uno de los costados del pecho.  
—Cersei.  
Y, finalmente, la última flecha fue dirigida más al sur, casi en la zona en que las piernas se unían a la pelvis.  
—Ilyn Payne.  
Anguy, quien al parecer también tenía su atención puesta en la niña, se levantó del suelo, con una sonrisa.  
—Eres buena —le dijo, mientras se colocaba junto a ella—. Aunque no eres tan buena como piensas.

«Eso es una mentira»

Tal vez Arya no era una experta como el joven arquero, pero definitivamente era muy buena con el arco. Nunca había visto a ninguna dama con sus habilidades.

«Eso es porqué ella no es cómo las demás damas»

—Cabeza, tetas, bolas —la voz de Arya sonaba a la defensiva—. Les he dado justo en donde quería.  
Gendry dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, meneando suavemente su cabeza. A su alrededor, casi la mayoría de los miembros de la Hermandad yacían sobre el suelo, tomando una pequeña siesta antes de volver a partir rumbo a Los Gemelos. Aún les faltaban varios días de viaje, y sus recursos se estaban acabando. Desde que todos habían oído las noticias de que Robb estaría con los Frey para asistir a la boda entre Edmure Tully y una de las hijas de Walder Frey, y no en Aguasdulces como pensaban, los planes de entregar a Arya a su familia habían tomado mayor velocidad, pero a él no le importaba. Solo pensaba en disfrutar cada momento que pueda compartir con ella.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y al voltear la vista encontró a Tom Siete, sosteniendo el odre con ron. El hombre se sentó a su lado y enfocó su mirada en Arya por unos segundos, antes de volver a mirarlo.  
—Debe ser triste para ti.  
— ¿Triste? —él preguntó, confundido.  
—Que sea una dama, de alta cuna y tú un bastardo.

Gendry tragó saliva, mientras aclaraba su garganta. Entendía a la perfección lo que insinuaba Tom. No era la primera vez que se habían interesado por el verdadero sentido de su relación con Arya. Harwin le había preguntado, en una ocasión, si la había deshonrado, y al escuchar esa parte de su conversación Lim se había vuelto loco.

_" —Será mejor que nunca te atrevas a tocarla, muchacho —le había advertido, rodeándole con su brazo el cuello y apretándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar bien en claro su amenaza—. O yo mismo me encargaré de convertirte en eunuco."_

Pero él no la había deshonrado. Nunca había pensado en tocarla de esa manera.  
Había mantenido un ojo en ella desde que descubrió que era una niña. No debía ser muy inteligente para saber que harían con ella los ladrones, asesinos y violadores que viajaban hacia el Muro si también lo descubrían, así que siempre procuraba no perderla de vista, especialmente cuando Yoren no estaba pendiente de ella. En Harrenhal, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que su identidad no sea rebelada, y agradeció a todos los Dioses cuando fue asignada a ser copera. Aquello significaba que serviría a un noble, y estaría lejos de los demás soldados. Tiempo después, toda alegría de haber podido escapar se esfumó cuando supo que fue Jaquen H'ghar quien lo había hecho posible. Ese hombre había viajado junto a ellos, sólo que encerrado, y Yoren les había advertido a todos que no se acerquen a él, lo recordaba perfectamente. Estaba sirviendo a Lord Tywin, patrullando junto a los demás soldados y no había motivo alguno por la que arriesgara su vida por una simple niña. Su mente imaginó muchas razones por las cuales estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, y cada una era peor que las anteriores. Pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Arya ella le contaba la misma historia: que le debía tres vidas al Dios de la Muerte, y él era el encargado de cobrarlas. Gendry no creía en aquello, no completamente, presentía que había más así que siguió tocando el tema hasta que lo llevó a una discusión con ella.

_"—Arya, voy a preguntarlo una vez más —recordaba haberle dicho, y su voz nunca había sonado tan demandante— ¿Estás segura de que Jaquen no te pidió ningún favor a cambio, que hicieras algo por él?"_   
_"— ¿Qué clase de favor podría necesitar de mí?"_

Y con esa simple respuesta, Gendry lo había comprendido todo. Arya era una niña. Había visto y oído cosas horrorosas a su corta edad, pero seguía conservando parte de la mentalidad inocente de una niña.  
Se había asqueado de sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas, y nunca más volvió a tocar ese tema.

Tom le pasó el odre a Gendry y él lo tomó gustoso, bebiendo para mantener su boca ocupada y así no responder a lo que el hombre le había dicho. Porque lo cierto es que no sabía que responderle.  
—La Dama y el bastardo —Tom habló, haciendo caso omiso a su silencio—. No, no… La loba y el toro, eso se oye mejor. Suena como a una canción, una triste canción de amor.  
—No sé de qué estás hablando —él respondió, sintiendo como el ron se abría paso por su garganta, quemándola.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios segundos, y Gendry pensó que Tom no seguiría insistiendo, al menos hasta que volteó su vista al hombre y se percató de que su boca estaba ocupada, bebiendo ron. Tom alejó el odre con un leve suspiro de sus labios, y limpió su boca con su manga antes de volver a hablar.  
— ¿Es por eso que te unes a nosotros?  
—No.  
Mentira. Evasora mentira.

Gendry imaginó aquello miles de veces. El momento en que Arya regrese con su familia. No importaba cuantas veces la viera con el cabello despeinado y su ropa llena de lodo, no era la verdadera Arya. Ella era una noble, y su hogar era Invernalia. Debería estar correteando por los pasillos de su castillo, en vez de estar involucrada en una guerra que nunca buscó.

_"—Pensé que vendrías conmigo…"_ , su frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
Él también lo pensaba. Hubo un momento en que se permitió a si mismo pasar por alto todas las diferencias entre ellos, y en el que imaginó que seguirían juntos. Él continuaría cuidándola y ella lo llamaría "toro terco" las veces que quisiera. En Harrenhal, solía pasar horas forjando una espada, mientras ella se sentaba en una esquina y lo observaba, en completo silencio. Por las noches se reunían con Pastel Caliente y comían mientras el niño les comentaba todos sus conocimientos en cocina. Aquella fue la primera vez que Gendry se sintió parte de una familia.  
 _"—Yo puedo ser tu familia"_. Todavía recordaba el dolor que se percibía en su voz. Haberla visto de esa forma, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, hizo que no deseara más que quedarse con ella, acompañarla de regreso con su familia, hincarse en su rodilla y jurarle lealtad a Robb Stark. Pero no lo hizo. Servir a Robb Stark significaba verla siquiera unos pocos momentos al día, y no poder acercarse a hablar con ella. Significaba que ya no podría llamarla "Mi Señora" solo para molestarla, ni hacerle cosquillas o dormir junto a ella, incluso si era en el suelo al aire libre.  
En cambio, la vería crecer día con día, mes con mes. Tal vez presenciaría sus entrenamientos porque, a pesar de que era una dama, estaba bastante seguro de que Arya seguiría practicando con el arco y la espada incluso cuando ya no hubiera peligro alguno sobre ella. Y entonces, un día la guerra acabaría. La Casa Stark la prometería en matrimonio a algún noble para fortalecer uniones y resurgir. Ella se desposaría, y luego comenzaría a tener hijos para continuar con el legado de su familia. Gendry no estaba preparado para ver aquello, nunca lo estaría. Así que prefería estar lejos cuando eso suceda, junto a los miembros de la Hermandad.

Volvió a subir su mirada, enfocándose en Arya y Anguy, quienes seguían conversando. Observo cómo el joven la ayudaba a sostener el arco y no pudo evitar apretar su puño y tensar su mandíbula al ver como la mano de Anguy se deslizaba por su cintura, mientras le susurraba al oído.  
Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, que no estaba relacionado con el ron que había bebido, y una punzada en el pecho. No lo pensó dos veces al levantarse y alejarse de allí, en ese momento solamente quería olvidar aquella escena. Ni siquiera oyó la voz de Arya llamando su nombre, cuando pasó junto a ellos sin molestarse en mirar a Anguy. Caminó hasta que ya no oyó los ronquidos de los miembros de la Hermandad y, al detenerse, dejó descansar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, cerrando sus ojos.

Gendry estaba enojado. Acababa de ver como Anguy posaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Arya con total libertad y ninguno de los miembros de la Hermandad había hecho o dicho nada para impedirlo. Anguy era el más cercano en edad con Arya, después de él. ¿Por qué podía pasar su tiempo con Arya libremente, enseñarle a usar el arco y rozar sus manos sobre su cuerpo como si ella fuera su esposa? ¿Por qué estaba bien para Anguy, y mal para él?  
Una sensación extraña se acunó en su pecho, casi indescriptible para él y Gendry se preguntó si así se sentirían los celos.

«No seas idiota —se reprimió a sí mismo rápidamente—. No son celos»

No tendría porque estar celoso. Si bien Arya estaba por convertirse en una niña de diez y tres –la edad en la que la mayoría de las damas son entregadas en matrimonio–, Anguy probablemente no la veía con los ojos que un hombre mira a una mujer. Incluso si lo hacía, jamás tendría la más mínima oportunidad. Ella era una noble, y él un simple arquero.

«Él es un simple arquero, y yo no soy más que un bastardo»

— ¿Gendry?  
Todos sus pensamientos fueron acallados por la voz de Arya.  
Subió su vista, y la encontró allí parada frente a él con sus ojos tratando de encontrar su mirada.  
—Te alejaste de los demás sin dar explicaciones —ella dijo—. Ni siquiera oíste cuando te llamaba.  
—Si, bueno… —Gendry tosió para aclarar su garganta, actuando en forma normal—. Vine a buscar leña para el fuego, Thoros dice que pasaremos la noche en una posada a pocas millas de aquí, pero tal vez debamos dormir en el bosque de nuevo.  
Observó como Arya dejó escapar una minúscula sonrisa de lado, antes de relajar sus hombros.  
—Te ayudaré —ella ofreció, mientras volteaba su vista hacia atrás—. Voy a buscar el hacha, regresaré en unos segundos.  
—No —Gendry se apresuró a decir, cuando Arya ni siquiera había dado un paso para regresar—. Puedo hacerlo solo.  
—Sé que puedes, _toro estúpido_  —Arya se burló, rodando sus ojos—. ¿Olvidas que te he visto derribar a un hombre con un martillo, de un solo golpe? Me ofrezco a ayudarte porque así lo quiero.  
—No necesito su ayuda, Mi Señora —él volteó, para no enfrentar su rostro—. Además, esto no es trabajo para una dama, y no quiero interrumpir su práctica con el arco.  
— ¿Qué sucede contigo? —las hojas y ramas crujían a su alrededor, y él sabía que ella se estaba acercando, seguramente buscando mirarlo a la cara— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?  
Gendry dejó salir un suspiro antes de voltear a verla.  
—No —respondió, manteniendo el tono de su voz—. Pero como he dicho, esto no es trabajo para una dama.  
—No soy una dama.  
—Si, lo eres —él insistió—. No necesitas hacer esto, pronto estarás junto a tu hermano, el Rey del norte. Seguramente allí tendrás cientos de criados que corten leña para mantener tu cuarto cálido.  
— ¿Así que de esto se trata? —Arya preguntó, alzando su voz— ¿Estás enojado conmigo por ser una noble?  
Gendry permaneció en silencio, y esa fue toda la respuesta que ella necesitó.  
— ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota! —exclamó, furiosa.  
—Arya, yo…  
—No, no quiero escuchar lo que tengas para decir —Arya lo interrumpió, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Viajamos juntos hacia El Muro, yo confié en ti y te confesé quien era realmente y escapamos junto a Pastel Caliente de Harrenhal. Nunca te traté diferente por ser un bastardo, incluso te defendí de Lim. No entiendo porqué te molestas conmigo por ser una noble, especialmente porque no es mi culpa haber nacido como una Stark.  
—Exacto, eres Arya Stark…  
— ¡Mírame, Gendry! —ella ordenó, y cuando él obedeció pudo notar un remolino de furia en sus ojos—. Soy Arya Stark de Invernalia, Arry, Chichones, Comadreja y Nan. Todos esos son mis nombres…  
El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, y solo fue cortado por una leve risa sarcástica de Arya.  
—Pensé que…  
Esas fueron las únicas palabras que ella pronunció, antes de forzarse a sí misma a callar.  
— ¿Qué? —Gendry preguntó, con un nudo en su garganta, teniendo el presentimiento de que no iba a gustarle la respuesta— ¿Qué pensaste?  
—Pensé que eras parte de mi manada —sus sospechas eran más que acertadas, y él no podía entender como sus palabras llegaban a hacerle tanto daño—. Pero ahora veo que solo eres un toro estúpido.

Arya se alejó con prisa de allí, y a pesar de que Gendry quería seguirla y detenerla, no lo hizo. Después de todo, ella tenía razón. No era más que un toro estúpido.

* * *

No volvieron a hablar después de aquello, ambos permanecieron en silencio haciendo su camino junto a los demás. Thoros había cumplido con su palabra, y antes de que el sol se oculte habían llegado a una posada. Sólo tenían unas pocas recamaras disponibles, así que Gendry no dudó en ofrecerse a dormir en el pequeño granero del fondo, junto al resto de los miembros de la Hermandad.  
La noche había caído finalmente, y él aún permanecía en el granero. Beric lo había visitado unas horas atrás, anunciando que todos cenarían en el salón, pero había rechazado su propuesta, diciendo que necesitaba descansar. En parte era cierto, Gendry no deseaba más que dormir y dejar atrás ese día, pero tan pronto recostó su cuerpo sobre el pequeño montículo de paja que utilizaba como colchón, su cabeza fue invadida por miles de pensamientos. Todos sobre Arya. Solo le restaban pocas millas hasta Los Gemelos, y al paso que iban en una semana –o menos– ella se reuniría de nuevo con su familia. Él quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero sabía que era mejor no presionarla e intentar hablar con ella más tarde, tal vez por la mañana.

_"—Pensé que eras parte de mi manada."_  Aquella frase aún seguía grabada en su mente y realmente deseaba que pudiera volverse realidad. Pero lo cierto es que –por mucho que Arya creyera lo contrario– él no era parte de su manada, y nunca podría serlo. Pero era un miembro de la Hermandad sin Estandartes ahora, y ellos le habían otorgado el título de caballero. Thoros le había dicho que era alto y sus brazos habían ganado mucho músculo y que con un buen entrenamiento y una espada en la mano sería muy buen luchador. Podría convertirse en un caballero famoso, y tal vez un día se le permitiría conservar su amistad con Arya. Muchos caballeros conversaban con damas, y nadie lo consideraba inapropiado.

Unas voces en el exterior lo distrajeron, poniéndolo alerta. Para cuando la puerta del granero se abrió de un solo empujón, él ya estaba de pie, sosteniendo una espada que bajó tan pronto reconoció a Anguy entre la oscuridad de la noche.  
Quería preguntar que era lo que sucedía, pero el arquero apenas le dejó hablar. Se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo por los hombros.  
— ¿Está aquí? —su voz sonaba agitada, y Gendry podía distinguir la capa de sudor que le caía por la frente—. Dime que está aquí.  
— ¿Quién? —preguntó, y en ese momento se percató de que su propio corazón estaba acelerado.  
— ¡Arya! —Anguy gritó, zamarreándolo— ¿Está aquí?  
Tan pronto escuchó esa frase, algo dentro suyo se revolvió. Anguy continuaba hablando, pero él estaba completamente cegado por su propia confusión, mientras sus pensamientos lo golpeaban con fuerza.

«¿Por qué Arya estaría aquí?»

«¿Ella no está en la posada?»

«¿La han capturado?»

«Oh Dioses, los soldados de la Reina Cersei finalmente la encontraron»

«No, no, no, no»

Sus piernas se sentían débiles y su estómago estaba tan revuelto que por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar.  
Las voces seguían resonando en el exterior y ahora podía distinguir que pertenecían a los miembros de la Hermandad, aunque no escuchaba sonidos de lucha, solamente oía las voces de los hombres llamando a Arya.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —Gendry preguntó con desesperación, tomando a Anguy por el brazo— ¡Anguy dime que demonios sucedió!  
El arquero comenzó a hablar, pero sólo logró decir dos palabras antes de que su voz se quebrara. Por lo tanto, cerró su boca y se tomó un par de segundos para aclarar su garganta, segundos que a Gendry le parecieron una eternidad.  
—L-La boda en Los Gemelos, era una trampa —respondió, con su mandíbula temblando—. Walder Frey y sus hombres invitaron al Rey del Norte a su hogar, y luego lo mataron en conspiración con los Lannister. Robb Stark, su esposa, y Lady Catelyn, los asesinaron a todos.  
— ¿Pero cómo… —Gendry quiso preguntar como sabía aquello, pero su voz se apagó tan pronto pronunció dos palabras.  
—Unos soldados Lannister aparecieron en la posada, alardeando de cómo acabaron con el Rey del Norte en pocos segundos —el arquero prosiguió, entendiendo a que se refería—. Arya escuchó todo y solo salió corriendo de allí. Ellos sospecharon de su reacción, pero Beric y Thoros se encargaron de callarlos para siempre.

Gendry no necesitó oír más, sólo corrió en busca de Arya. Salió del granero y observó los demás miembros buscando alrededor de la posada, e incluso a algunos que subían a los caballos. Él los ignoró, no queriendo perder tiempo y se alejó por su cuenta. Ni siquiera lo analizó cuando se sumergió en los bosques que rodeaban el camino, simplemente comenzó a correr, mirando hacia todos lados y gritando el nombre de Arya una y otra vez.  
Continuó su trayecto colina arriba, ignorando la presencia de cualquier amenaza animal o humana que pudiera haber.

«Tengo que encontrar a Arya —esa era su prioridad, aún por encima de su propio pellejo—. Tengo que encontrarla»

No fue hasta varios metros después, en la más recóndita profundidad del bosque –allí, donde la luz de la luna apenas se posaba sobre los árboles– que la encontró. Estaba sentada en el suelo en completo silencio, con sus piernas dobladas y pegadas a su pecho.  
— ¿Arya? —suavemente llamó su nombre, acercándose lentamente.  
Solo necesitó dar dos pasos más para oír su respiración acelerada, y ver como su cuerpo temblaba bajo esa fría noche.  
—Arya —volvió a repetir, esta vez frente a ella, mientras se ponía de rodillas para quedar a su altura.  
Ella tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, y no parecía responder a su voz, por lo que Gendry tocó su hombro y habló nuevamente.  
— _Arry_  —esta vez la llamó –con la voz quebrada– al igual que solía hacerlo en su camino hacia el Muro.

Tan pronto dijo esa palabra, Arya reaccionó, levantando lentamente su vista. Gendry pensó que estaría preparado para lo que vería, pero estaba equivocado. La cantidad de dolor plasmado en los ojos de Arya le hundió el corazón. Las lágrimas estaban acumuladas, y en ese momento ella parecía aún más pequeña, casi indefensa. Aquella visión hizo que no deseara más nada en el mundo que asesinar con sus propias manos a Walder Frey y traerle su cabeza decapitada a Arya. Pero Walder Frey probablemente estaría celebrando en su castillo, y nada traería de regreso a Lady Catelyn y Robb Stark.  
Así que no dijo nada, solamente abrazó a Arya, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo por completo, y manteniéndola con fuerza junto a su pecho. Ella no protestó, por el contrario, escondió su rostro en su cuello y luego de unos segundos Gendry sintió las lágrimas que había contenido mojar su hombro. El sollozo que Arya dejó salir, lo atravesó como una espada recién forjada, haciéndolo desear unirse en llanto con ella. Pero no podía, porqué, aunque sea por una vez desde que se conocieron, él debía ser el fuerte. Con cada lágrima que derramaba, él sólo la abrazaba con más fuerza, acariciando su espalda en suaves movimientos.

Minutos después, Arya se separó de su lado con tanta prisa que él pensó que se levantaría e iría corriendo de allí.  
— ¿Arya? —trató de acercarse nuevamente, pero ella simplemente se puso de pie, limpiando con fuerza sus lágrimas.  
—Debemos regresar —esa voz, sonaba tan fría e inhumana que no parecía de ella—. Los demás deben estar preocupados.  
Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Un segundo después, Arya ya estaba haciendo el camino de regreso, en total silencio.  
Gendry la observó alejarse, y luego subió su mirada hacia el cielo, y la gran luna en medio de este.

«El Padre, La Madre, R'hllor —pensó en los Dioses y escupió hacia el suelo, con desprecio—. Ninguno de ustedes es real. Si en verdad existieran, no derramarían su ira sobre una inocente niña»

Les tomó unos minutos regresar, y cuando lo hicieron todos los hombres enfocaron su vista en Arya. Beric se acercó a ella y se hincó en una rodilla, pero cuando quiso ofrecerle sus condolencias, Arya simplemente pasó de su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la posada.  
—Es mejor si continuamos con nuestro camino —Thoros habló antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la puerta—. Aquí estamos rodeados de enemigos.

Ninguno dijo nada más, y en pocos segundos los caballos ya estaban ensillados y listos para partir. Arya se montó en el caballo de pelaje blanco que solía compartir con Beric –cuando apenas conocían a la Hermandad, y la posibilidad de que ella escape era un riesgo inaceptable–, pero Dondarrion no la siguió. En cambio, el hombre posó su mano en el hombro de Gendry y con solo una mirada él comprendió lo que quería decir. Así que se montó junto a ella, en la parte de atrás. Tomó las riendas y con un suave tirón de estas, el animal comenzó a moverse.

**_Arya no volvió a derramar una sola lágrima más, pero los aullidos de los lobos se oyeron durante toda la noche._ **


End file.
